


Lonely Together

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Adultery, F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane's tired of being in the lurch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Together

"I loved him first," Felicia murmurs, before her back arches under the pleasure of the kisses along her breasts.

"First or last, we each have a piece of him." Mary Jane moves to slide a leg between the other girl's. "And he's not here."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of being alone, and I know you are too." Mary Jane leans in to claim a kiss. "Just think, if he shows back up, how much this will break his brain."

Felicia laughs until she had to moan again. If she had known the redhead was so adventurous, she might have tried to get close long before.


End file.
